


Sea and Sun

by Luthienberen



Category: Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson (TV 1980)
Genre: Holiday, Intimacy, M/M, Romance, Sea, Seabathing, Sunbathing, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: Holmes and Watson holiday on a secluded beach, safe from the paying eyes of society. Watson takes the opportunity to swim sans clothing much to Holmes' delight.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Luthienberen's 100Fandoms Challenge Fic





	Sea and Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I chose the following Sherlock Holmes adaptation and 100fandoms prompt plus scenario: _Whitehead!Holmes and on the beach sunbathing._  
>  Written [100fandoms](https://100fandoms.dreamwidth.org/) prompt 024 Waves.
> 
> This is part of my ["Magpie Collection Universe"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142472/chapters/35114003) of loosely connected one-shots, but there is no need to read previous chapters. Just know Holmes & Watson are in a loving established relationship...with Watson having an obsession for pretty antique, especially tea service sets and pots for preserves such as marmalade and jam ;)
> 
> _In honour of a sunny and warm day in the UK!_ 🌞 Plus a bit of fluff and hopefully sexiness during these times. Short today as I didn't have much time alas.

◇◇◇

Blue waves lapped around Watson as he swam strongly through the currents, cutting through the rippling sea with an ease Holmes deeply admired. There, amidst the azure expanse, his friend's wound did not bother him, eased by the support of the waters and the soothing sensation of the salty sea.

As such, his remarkable doctor was like a fish, diving here and there, relishing the exercise. Holmes preferred sprawling on his towel like a cat and sunbathing in the sweltering heat of the unusually sunny day.

A trusted client had divulged this secret little stretch of beach maintained by like-minded women and men. On this day they were the only ones present, so they could fully relax.

Thus Holmes was clad only in a pair of drawers while Watson...well...the normally proper gentleman had stripped off and was scandalously naked - not that Holmes was complaining! 

In fact, as Watson emerged from the glistening sea, he felt a different sort of wave roll through him. He was sure that there would be many women and men who would love to witness what he was seeing, but tragically for them they were absent.

Holmes was quite content with the situation - and smug.

His doctor meanwhile had reached him and grinned, one eyebrow raised as he knelt over Holmes' supine position, droplets of water dripping off his tanned skin and onto Holmes. 

_Should seawater off a Welsh coast be so warm?_ Holmes couldn't be certain. All he knew was that he must surely be scorched by the heat emanating off his lover, whose muscular arms bracketed either side of his head.

"Should I be worried by the peculiar expression in your eyes Sherlock? You haven't poisoned our teapot have you?"

Holmes swallowed dry. "You wound me John. Poison your favourite antique teapot? Madness."

Watson's smile had Holmes slightly light-headed while the arousal between his legs was certainly taking a healthy interest.

"A man's cherry blossom teapot is akin to one's precious marmalade jar?"

"Exactly my dear fellow. Now," Holmes wrapped his arms around Watson's neck, moaning at the feel of hard muscle under slick skin and vibrant warmth.

"Now, will you tend to me doctor? I am rather light-headed."

Watson laughed even as he bent his head, his own healthy interest a fiery brand against Holmes.

"As your doctor and lover I can't let you suffer. Let me examine you."

His moustache tickled Holmes' smooth cheek as he pressed gentle kisses across his cheeks, nose and finally lips. A second later they were tangled limbs as Watson pressed them to the now damp towel, mindful not to roll them onto the sand.

Making love under the sun was rather more pleasurable than Holmes realised. He would have to investigate this more, possibly abroad, as when the next hot spring day would arrive in Britain was best left to the mystics and not men of science.

**Author's Note:**

> ~ The cherry blossom teapot is from the first chapter when Watson went a bit crazy collecting fine china!
> 
> ~ [My 100fandoms Fic Masterlist On Dreamwidth](https://luthienberen.dreamwidth.org/145463.html) | [My Collection on A03](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Luthy_100Fandoms_Challenge_Fills)


End file.
